the protecters love
by kate994
Summary: when u live under the theory that you have an angel protecting you and keeping you safe , and you grow up to that theory and then you just decide that its crazy and not real...what happens if you find out that part of it is true? what happens when you fal


When you live all your life believing that you are being watched or should I say protected? Do u think the explanation they are going to give is gonnna be the truth or some crazy lie no one will believe?

My name is Isabella Jonas, I am almost 18, I live with my parents, I have one sister and one brother...Ive always liked simple stuff; I don't put makeup because I think I look ugly in it. Since I was born I always believed that some how I have like...a guardian angel or something, I am a little clumsy, and bad stuff always happen to me but some how they never hurt me I always thought that my theory of that angel is true but I've grown up and started to think that the theory is sounds like a kid made it (I was a kid when I made it)

With time I forgot all about it , I never even thought about it until that day came …

I was out of the house, I was upset cause of my parents, they always make me upset and I cry really fast…the street was a little dark and I couldn't see cause of the curtain of tears that covered my eyes…and then I noticed that I was in the middle of the street and I saw a car flash its light at me, It was so close that I couldn't move or maybe cause my feet were frozen with fear and shock, I closed my eyes and waited for the pain… but I couldn't feel it ..Was I dead already? No I guess not cause I feel some ones body hugging me...This person saved my life he was taller than me ( every one was I am short) and so strong ,icould feel his strong arms tighten around me and then loosen up…I was too scared to open my eyes, I can almost swear there was no one in the street but me.

I slowly opened my eyes and he let go of me , I looked up to see his face , the face of the person who just saved my life and he had a face that can take away my breath any second now….

He had a beautiful pale face…his eyes were chocolate brown and dark brown hair that was pulled back, I looked away from his face for a second and looked at his body , it was shaped perfectly ..He had great muscles I can see that even with his shirt on … had the perfect body any guy in the world would like to have.

The guy: '' are you ok Bella?" he asked me in a voice that I don't have the right words to describe …I might be ok but that voice can make me faint any second …..he wait a minute …

Me : " yeah how do you know my name ?" he didn't even call me Isabella like people who don't know me very will usually call me

The guy:" I...Um...The...Um I go to the same school you go to"

Me:" but how do you know me?, I never saw you before"

The guy:" we don't have the same classes that's why"

Me:"yeah I guess" there was some thing weird

The guy:" I am Edward"

Me:"and I am Bella ...guess you already know that"

Edward:"ha-ha yeah…it's getting a little dark I should take you home"

Me:" do you even know where my house is?"

Edward:"ahh...Um...no I…." he sounded embarrassed and I don't know why

Me:"um… one question before I leave? Where are the car and the driver?"

Edward:" once he saw that you were safe he took off..."

Me: ohh …well I have to go home...Thank you

Edward: "for what?"

Me: "for saving me"

Edward:"oh...Ahh any one would have done the same thing"

Me: "I have to go now … bye" as I turned around he said:

Edward:" your lost aren't you?"

Me: ''yeah...How did you know that?"

Edward: "your face shows it all ….look I know where is your house would you please not ask me how I know or any other questions?"

Me: " but…."

Edward: " please…" how can I say no to that?

Me: ok fine

We went walking when asked him if he drives and he told me that I promised not to ask questions, we got to the house and I stepped to open the door but first I asked:

Me:" would you like to come in?"

Edward: "no …I really have to go"

Me:" ok...Will I see you in school?"

Edward:" yeah… I guess you will"

Me:" ok then...Bye for now"

Edward:" bye" and with that he left, how is he going home with out a car? I don't even know if his house is near by…he wait why am I thinking about him when I have problems of my own?

I went inside and straight to my room but before I got to my room I said :" too tired to talk well talk tomorrow " I didn't feel like talking a bout it so I opened the door and laid on the bed not even bothering to change , I started to think about Edward for some reason, his beautiful face never left my head he had the face of an angel …it brought me back to my theory ..Nahh that theory is stupid , with lots of questions in my head I slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
